Data traffic may flow through various protocol layers prior to transmission from one apparatus to another apparatus. For example, when a communication system is represented by a series or stack of abstraction layers, the data traffic may flow from an upper layer to one or more intermediate layers. The data traffic may eventually flow to a lower layer, which may facilitate transmission of the data traffic to another apparatus.
In some circumstances, a particular type of data traffic may become congested at the lower layer. When such congestion exists, the lower layer may send a signal to a higher layer (e.g., the upper layer and/or the intermediate layer(s)) to stop (or delay) the flow of that particular type of data traffic. However, the stop (or delay) of that particular type of data traffic may also result in the stop (or delay) of another type of data traffic. The stop (or delay) of the other type of data traffic may reduce the quality of the user experience. Accordingly, existing systems may benefit from enhancements that overcome such limitations and enhance the quality of the user experience.